Romeo and Cinderella: Vocaloid Version
by 6Fortius9
Summary: They loved each other so much yet Len's parents refuse to accept their relationship. Will Len end up like Juliet, or will he be like Cinderella and gets his own happy ending as well? Read and find out!


_~ROMEO AND CINDERELLA~_

* * *

><p>The darkness which covered the sky above was light up by thousands and millions of radiating bright stars, just like a pitch black bottle filled to the brim with beautiful fireflies. Its beauty could be compared to none on this special night, as the full moon hanging in the night sky glowed mysterious and curiously yet also, at the same time, it was like a pretty young maiden dancing gracefully in the sky, left to show off her talents and flaunt her beauty which would make any single person on Earth red in jealousy.<p>

A young boy sat on the edge of his bed, gazing down at the ripe red apple in his hands with his large innocent blue eyes, his blond hair tied to the back of his head in a small ponytail. His mouth was morphed into a saddened frown, and his eyes watered as he was on the verge of crying out loud. He wore no more than a long sleeved white collared shirt, as well as a pair of long black pants, both of the cloths seemingly oversized on him.

His pouty cherry lips which seemed to be made just for the sake of kissing opened slightly as the name of the person whom his parents had forbidden him from meeting ever again slipped through them, sounding ever so sweet when he says it. "…Kaito…"

"_You shall just be like those two Romeo and Juliet whom you liked so much in the movie! You shall never ever meet or be together again!"_

Their cruel words once again echoed through his mind, and tears started coming out once more but he held them in.

"…Hai?" Was the unexpected sentence of the said person.

Len's eyes went wide as his head shot up towards his windows, where a man older than him sat, a smile playing across his lips. His wild blue hair was wild as if he had rushed out without even combing it, while his dark blue eyes stared at Len with love.

"…Kaito!" Len gasped, his hands going up to cover his mouth in disbelief while tears finally dripped out of his eyes and showed at the corners of his eyes.

Kaito gave him a soft gentle smile as he dropped down from where he was sitting, making a bee line across the room and over to the younger and smaller boy who sat frozen in shock. Placing his palms on the younger boy's shoulders, he pushed him down so that he was pinning the fourteen year old down onto the king sized bed which Len has always thought was too big for just himself, ever since his sister found a lover in Miku and moved away to stay with her, right after their parents had rejected their relationship just like Kaito and his own. But now that he was all that they have left, they wouldn't let him go.

"K-Kaito…"Len let out, his eyes shutting as tears slowly trailed down his soft cheeks.

"Shhh…"Kaito hushed him, leaning in closer such that it would only be centimeters before their lips touched. His eyes gazed up at the younger boy lovingly and adoringly, filled with affection for him as his smile remained on his face.

"…hm…"Len cried silently, still pinned down while Kaito nuzzled his face like a cat.

Soon, their eyes met and Len's brows furrowed together in pain and sadness. "What should we do? Father and Mother…"He left his sentence hanging mid way, as both of them knew what was next. His parents had rejected their relationship, what should they do now? Was the unfinished question.

Kaito's smile disappeared at the mention of that before his eyes gazed into Len's with great intensity and trembled so much that it seemed so pained it almost made Len's heart burst. "Len…I apologise. It was my entire fault that you now have to go through this…maybe I should never have confessed then maybe-

"Then maybe I would not have found out that my whole life was spent as a bird trapped within a cage. Then maybe I would never have experienced true happiness. Then maybe I would never have seen or noticed you while you suffered in silence." Len interrupted, his voice slowing down at the near end as a slow smile spreaded itself over his face.

"Len…"Kaito said, moved with gratitude and his eyes filled with so much feelings of happiness that it almost seems like he was a furball of positive emotions.

Len continued, the smile turning into a hundred miles wide one. "I don't ever regret having fallen with you, Kai-mn!" He moaned out, his eyes clenching together once again as a pair of lips pressed itself onto his, moving quickly as it mold itself into his.

Kaito took the opportunity as he gasped and slipped his tongue into the boy's, exploring the wet cavern which tasted like milk chocolate and vanilla combined all together, with a hint of green tea. He mentally chuckled with what was still left of his brain power. Green tea and sweets was just so like the younger boy

He made his tongue reach out and touch Len's, gaining another moan, and slowly curved his own around the boy's, before drawing the boy's own tongue into his mouth.

Len pressed himself harder onto the elder, trying to taste more of that minty refreshing taste, only to find himself pushed harder downwards as the duo reluctantly separated with each other for the sake of the much needed oxygen, a trail of their merged saliva hanging between them and fading into the darkness.

It was then that the old grandfather clock that was outside in the living room rung, signifying that twelve midnight was here and the deep bell like sound echoing throughout the whole white mansion where Len and his parents lived in.

Both the teens panted hastily for air, before their eyes met once again and Kaito gazed down at the younger boy, swallowing. "Len, are you sure-

"You are the only one who has ever treated me with care and kindness other than Rin. I love you, Kaito. I don't care what comes in our way from now on, but I'm sure we'll be able to pass through them without a single doubt." Len cut in, his eyes determined and reflecting the moon's light as he slide his hands around Kaito's neck.

A grin made its way to the elder's face, before he leaned down and placed a kiss on Len's forehead gently, before moving his face down onto his neck and bit down, making sweet passionate cherry red marks which were the prove of their activities that night.

"Mn…K-Kaito…"Len moaned out loud as the blonde moved down, unbuttoning his long sleeved white shirt and sliding it away, revealing his little hardened nipples which perked up excitedly.

"Len…"Kaito smiled, happy and satisfied that the younger was so excited by him before taking the right nipple into his mouth, his right hand teasingly pinching at the other and tweaking it in many directions, making the younger squirm uncomfortably as small erotic sounds erupted from him with each movement that Kaito did on his sensitive body, including the left hand which Kaito had twirled torturously and painfully at his inner thigh, dipping down every now and then reaching closer to his hardened part only to go back up again.

Len groaned impatiently yet whined childishly at the same time. "Kaito…"He pouted like a little kid not getting what he wants, and the tears which he had added on to the effect.

Kaito grinned sheepishly at the puppy face which the younger made at him. It was no use even if he tried battling the urge to torture him more. That face has always implanted guilt deep within him and he would without a doubt, always lose to it. That much he knew from experience.

Finally, deciding that it was enough, Kaito moved downwards, pulling off the black pants which Len had worn to sleep and his erected cock flew up automatically once released. Len let out a refreshing sound, happy that the constriction was no longer there, only to soon turn and be converted in a half moan and half groan.

Looking down, he found the cause of the heavenly feeling which was Kaito sucking on his length, taking the entire thing into his mouth and deep-throating it.

Kaito continued his actions, not noticing the boy staring at him, and licked the pink head, pushing his tongue on the slit getting an even louder moan from him, and at the same time, focusing on distracting Len from the pain as he pushed his one finger into the small tight hole, looking up all the time to check on Len's response, fearing that the smaller boy would be in pain.

Len panted heavily, his eyes dazed and zoned out while his mouth wide opened, gasping all the while and a stream of saliva was dripping down the side of his mouth. A heavy blush was painted all over his face as another finger was added, and then another, all of which sending a strange feeling through to the pit of his stomach. Strange, yes. But not uncomfortable. In fact, it was giving him tremors of pleasure which had all of the thoughts flying out from his head.

The air was filled with the scent of sex and thick with tension as Kaito continued fingering Len, while pleasuring him on his private part all the time.

Just as the younger was about to come, Kaito retreated his fingers and released Len's length from his mouth. Len let out a begging whimper at the lost, which soon disappeared and was replaced with an 'Eep!' as Kaito positioned himself at his entrance, after taking off the trousers which he had been wearing of course.

Kaito breathed in before climbing up to Len's face and giving him a kiss on his cheek. "Are you sure-?" He repeated his question, to which Len nodded determinedly.

Another breath before Kaito then pushed himself in, careful to not hurt the younger boy as he knew it would be his first time. Len winced and more tears dripped out as his barrier slowly snapped apart, and he screamed painfully into Kaito's lips, while the older man did whatever he could to sooth the pain, ruffling the boy's hair like how he knew he likes it.

After another moment, Len finally stopped, and grunted in a signal for Kaito to move. Slowly, he begun his thrusting, retracting until only his head was still stuck within the hot cavern which was tightened over his entire length torturously, and slammed in without any mercy at all, barely able to control his own movements.

And it was just so aimed directly at the younger boy's prostate, making him scream out in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Kaito mentally thanked that the room was sound-proof, and continued his actions, aiming for the prostate every single time.

"I-I'm coming!" Len warned, shouting.

Kaito placed his chin on the younger boy's shoulder. "Come for me, Len!" He allowed, before the cavern tightened even more on his length and Len came all over their stomachs, making Kaito release into him as well, his hot seed filling the deepest part of the boy and some flowing out of his entrance.

The duo relaxed as they snuggled into each other, Kaito pulling himself out of Len and pulling the dozing out boy into his embrace.

"I love you, Kaito."

"I love you too, Len."

* * *

><p>A scream erupted throughout the whole mansion and the two parents rushed up into their son's room where they had heard the maid scream from, struggling to get up from the ground as she stared fearfully, pointing at what was on the bed.<p>

Their eyes went wide as well, with both anger and disbelief.

Atop the bed sat a piece of neatly written note, pressed down and prevented from flying away by a piece of red apple.

"_Arrivederci, papa, mama. I'm going to become Cinderella and have my happiness with Romeo."_

* * *

><p><em>May be some mistakes for was edicted from another version.<em>

_~Please review~_


End file.
